To Lighten the Mood
by muffinsforsure
Summary: The prison seems to fall into a dull and unresponsive state, Carol in hopes of cheering them all up suggests to Daryl to crack open the alcohol. They all grow new found courage from it. Caryl.


The prison had a more stale feel to the bones of it than usual, their situation was always undesirable and they all seemed to usually take it in their stride, but as Carol looked around at the group they seemed to be succumbing to a heaviness in the air that was suffocating them.  
Maggie was curled up in Glenn's lap her head buried at his chest not wanting to deal with the world while his eyes seemed to be stray and distant. The Grimes family now without Lori were huddled together the only interaction when Rick would occasionally run his hand through Carl's shaggy hair.  
The other residents that inhabited the prison had all gone to sleep but their old group fell together in the cell block feeling the same dreariness.

The only sound to be heard was Daryl was sitting on the top of the steps biting his nails incessantly; she slowly dragged herself up the steps to perch lightly beside him.  
Pulling the arms of her sweater over her hands in hopes of warming them up "Cold." His gruff voice seemed to fill the quiet room.  
She held back a smile "I'm fine. I know what would warm me up though."  
He turned to look at her his hair falling into his eyes "What's that?"  
"You brought back some alcohol on some of your runs,"  
Daryl was questioningly looking at her like she was a criminal or something, she could have some fun, she wasn't no school teacher. "What. I just think we're all a bit down in the mouth. Alcohol always makes thing fun." She smiled teasingly.  
He snorted what must have been a laugh "Not always."  
She bumped him lightly, his head turning to look at her accusingly but he couldn't stop the smile that broke across his face "Aright I'll get it. I ain't being no party planner though when all this starts going on. No way."  
He moved to stand his hands dug cutely in his pockets as he stomped down the stairs "What you weren't a party planner before all this. You'd just have us playing games like how to gut the animal."  
He looked back frowning but when she burst into a laugh, he tossed her back a small smile and continued on his way.

She found Rick sitting with his back against the wall with Hershel; they were speaking in low voices probably about something meaningful but serious conversations could wait. "The kids?"  
"Carl took Judith to go to bed." Rick's voce was more raw and tired than usual.  
"No offence intended but good. We are all in need of some fun, no objecting. Can't take no more of this bad feeling around here. Daryl's gone to get the alcohol." She said gleefully.  
Like a special siren call was announced people started to appear from their cells, Michonne back from one of her trips dropped down beside Rick already smiling. Glenn and Maggie joined them soon, Maggie finally beaming one of her huge smiles at her. "Thank you Carol. You're a genius, just seems to be eating away at us today."  
Seeing them all start to lift their spirits lifted a weight off her chest "Don't thank me yet, I've no idea what we're doing. Know any games?"  
"Oh I do." Maggie jumped to her feet running past Daryl who gave her a curious look as he set down the alcohol beside them all.  
"If this goes horribly wrong I ain't responsible it's all Carol but I ain't lying I can't wait for Glenn to drink up."  
Daryl dropped with a tired sigh beside her leaning back on his hands, "Just couldn't say no to me." she teased.  
He looked as if he wasn't going to answer but swallowing his nerves he seemed to be able to speak for once. "Seems not. Can you blame me?"  
She tried not to blush; this was going to be a long night.

Maggie was growing frustrated they had only had one glass of whiskey but their bodies were unprepared so it was a shock to the system but they were also unprepared by Daryl's lack of co-operation or understanding of the simple card game. "Look Daryl the cards have pictures. You hold it in your hand; everyone asks questions to find out what it is. Not that hard." Maggie drew in a calming breath "For example Carol's card I would ask is it animal? She would say…"  
Carol unable to hold back her laugh at Daryl's perplexed and annoyed face managed to utter "Yes."  
"After a series of question I would ask Carol are you an elephant? She would say..."  
"Yes."  
Daryl huffed in frustration "But she ain't an elephant."  
Maggie threw up her hands "Oh Daryl you know what I mean is it an elephant, yes. We all know Carol isn't an actual elephant."  
"I never said she was." He snapped back.  
Everyone was trying to stay quiet as the tension enveloped the room but it couldn't be stopped as everyone broke down in a fit of laughter including Maggie. "Shot." Offered Rick holding up his glass with a now care free smile, Hershel who wasn't drinking was their designated baby sitter later on.  
Carol could feel the burning sensation of alcohol calming her stress ridden body and every muscle just seemed to drop from its contracted state.  
"You ain't gonna last till the end." He said lowly into her ear his hot breath causing her to leap.  
She turned her head slowly so she was looking him in the eyes, she wasn't the only one feeling the effects of the alcohol, he already seemed less guarded than usual.  
Their faces were inches from each other "Don't underestimate me."  
"Carol!" Maggie bellowed across to her causing them both to leap turning shyly to the others.  
"Interrupting something." She heard Glenn tease quietly for his own good she suspected.  
"We thought maybe if Daryl had the picture, he couldn't get confused."  
Daryl threw them all a dirty glare but it didn't affect them in this frame of mind "Optimistic." Rick laughed to himself as he gulped down his drink.  
"Shut it." Snapped Daryl.

Carol held the deck of cards in front of him "Take one."  
"I know, I ain't stupid."  
He laughed loudly at the card, a poker player I think not thought Carol.  
"Right clue." Michonne ordered her usual close mouthedness was finally being pulled away.  
"I ain't sure. It's a stupid card."  
Glenn groaned picking up an empty can throwing it so it hit Daryl directly in the head, he looked dumbfounded as the can fell to the ground. Everyone laughing expected a blow up from Daryl but he reigned himself in "Korean you'll pay for that later on."  
"It's a type of person."  
"Are you meant to give that much away?" Glenn said mockingly.  
"Shut it."  
Rick already laughing at his own joke shouts "Glenn." Patting his own leg in hilarity him and Michonne huddling together.  
"Is it a woman?" Carol asked.  
"Yeah."  
"Is it Michonne? Maggie teased.  
A stupid funny card that's a woman, Carol knew what would make Daryl laugh in his drunken state "An old woman, with a walker and all."  
Daryl open mouthed nodded while Glenn and Rick repeated "Walker" to each other laughing.  
"Know your man too well." Maggie laughed tossing down the rest of her drink.  
Carol dropped her head blushing, she could feel Daryl's stare but she refused to acknowledge her embarrassment. After another few drinks.

Things had taken a bad turn. Carol had to admit things were starting to get a little blurry, but she was faring out better than Maggie who somehow had ripped her shirt to pieces and was doing some cowboy dances for Glenn. Tipping her fake hat, stumbling left and right, surprisingly Rick was right alongside her dancing for Glenn too. Carol screamed in support for the little show, she would feel more sympathy for Michonne who seemed to be passing in and out of consciousness if she wasn't so drunk herself.  
Her head falling against the wall, tongue lolling she had to admit she didn't look attractive.  
"You ain't doing half bad, thought'd you be a lightweight."  
Her side was pressed in close to his, as a form of support as well as something else but he didn't seem to bothered by her closeness. "I'm not the boring little housewife you seem to think I was and you're not the loud mouthed red neck I thought you were. So what do we get out of this little experiment that I…am always…right."  
She smiled easily at him and he chuckled alongside her "Cocky when you're drunk."  
"Get a room! Or join in on our dances. The choice is yours!" Rick and Maggie shouted across the prison nudging each other, who knew Rick was such a match maker.  
She knew Daryl wouldn't dance but feeling the braveness of alcohol came upon her, she bellowed to Rick "Well cowboy, help a lady up. If I'm gonna dance for ya'll." She teased.  
Rick blindly stumbled towards her pulling her roughly against his chest, spinning her in Maggie's direction and she was led around in some frantic dance amongst them.  
All the while Daryl never took his eyes off her.

Maggie and Glenn were put to bed by Hershel groaning in tiredness, babbling inappropriate things they would regret tomorrow. Eventually everyone left, Carol didn't seem to realise until she spun around to see Daryl standing with his arms, those muscly, very evil (right now) arms just staring at her. If he wasn't so dam good looking he'd make her life a whole lot easier "I'm starving. I need food." She announced flying off to get some and no one would stop her when she was on her mission.  
She didn't really know what she was eating but she gobbled it down, looking up at an amused Daryl "Last one standing. You ain't to bad."  
"Well not the last one, all I have to do is to knock you down."  
Her feet led her towards him until she was standing just underneath his fiery gaze, they held each other's stare for some agonisingly slow minutes, until her legs started to get tired.  
She fell forward bumping into his (rock solid) chest, thank you tired legs, looking up bashfully at him apologising silently but his hand just held her arms lightly leaving his warm fingerprints on her.  
They were going to long without speaking someone had to say something, or no one would say anything ever again. "I have to walk up the stairs. How god awful is that. Maybe I'll just sleep here."  
"You know I can't stand here all night."  
She nearly slapped herself "That's not what I meant, obviously you.."  
He gave her a teasing smile, his thumb moving slow maybe deliberate circles along her arm giving her goose bumps. "He made a joke."  
"I'll carry you."  
She jerked looking up at him for explanation "Up the stairs."  
"I'm heavy."  
"You don't way a thing."  
Before she could respond she was tossed into his arms, her head resting sleepily against his shoulder as he carried her up. Sitting her up on her bed, she expected him to just turn and leave as he usually did but the alcohol building courage, caused him to put one rough, calloused hand along the side of her face. She never felt more sobered up and drunk at the same time, she stayed perfectly still.  
Looking her in the eye one more time, he must've found the permission he was looking for as he ducked his head, he experimentally kissed her lightly on the lips.  
Her body already warm from alcohol was on the praecipes of total meltdown, her body trembled, he pulled back looking unsure at her. "Aright?"  
It was an "aright" with deeper meaning, smiling she nodded.  
He leaned down again with much more hunger and need then he had had before and she desperately searched more and more for his lips.  
She broke away for a second and he looked so hurt she nearly mentally slapped herself " making sure you won't regret this tomorrow."  
He smiled, pulling her closer towards him, his hand running lightly through her hair "Naw. Not a chance."


End file.
